My Pet Vampire
by shastalily
Summary: Willow finds a secret weapon to use against Angelus. Can she use it, or will she lose her life in the attempt?


_**Disclaimer**: the characters do not belong to me. They belong to whoever owns the rights to Buffy: The Vampire Slayer._

* * *

**My Pet Vampire**

Angelus was still on the loose, and the Scooby Gang was researching night and day, trying to find out how to beat him.

Late one night, Willow was pouring over ancient spell books and old Watchers' diaries. She finally found a permanent re-souling spell in a tattered old book that would turn Angelus back into Angel. The trouble was that you had to be touching the vampire to do the spell. '_If only I had a way to do the spell before Angelus can bite me._'

Before retiring for the night, the little witch hit pay dirt.

One of the Watchers' diaries held the answer. "Ah ha!" she yelled out loud.

She read from the diary:

_Vampires love to be touched. If you can distract one long enough, he will lose his desire to bite you. Ask the vampire for a hug. He will be so surprised; he will do what you ask. When he hugs you, rub his back gently. If he starts purring, you will know that he is under your power. _

'_Oh boy... that sounds scary...getting that close to a vampire... But for Angel... I'd do anything.' _Willow memorized the re-souling spell and got dressed. She took a deep breath, and left her house, secure in the knowledge that she was doing her best for the vampire she secretly loved.

* * *

Sunnydale Cemetery was dark and eerie: the perfect place to look for vampires. Willow had brought a stake and some holy water with her. She staked a couple of young vampires before she heard the familiar voice of the vampire she was seeking. "Why, hello Willow... what's a cute little witch like you doing out here in the dark?" asked Angelus with a smirk on his handsome face, his leather duster blowing out behind him like some kind of un-dead super-villain.

"Um... Hi Angelus," said Willow nervously. "How have you been?"

"I'm doing very well." Angelus chuckled. "Same old thing with me... blood, mayhem, torture... you know the drill."

"Oh..." said Willow. "Well, that's nice for you... being an evil master vampire and all, I mean."

"Of course... Are you out here all alone?" Angelus moved closer to Willow.

"Well... yes..."

"Oh, dear, we can't have that, now can we? I'll be glad to keep you company, until you run out of blood that is... After that, I have a lot on my schedule."

"That's very vampire-like of you... But don't you think I'm too little to eat?"

"Oh no, sweetling," laughed Angelus. "Little ones like you are a nice, sweet snack."

"Oh," said Willow, "if you're going to kill me, would you hug me first? No one ever hugs me." She looked hopefully up at a speechless Angelus.

"What... What about your parents?" stammered Angelus, not quite believing even his vampire hearing.

"They're never home," said Willow truthfully.

"Come here," said Angelus, muttering to himself as he wrapped his strong arms around Willow, pulling her close to his cold body. "How can someone not hug a sweet little thing like you? What kind of parents leaves their child like that?" As he muttered, he didn't even notice when Willow began rubbing his back. Angelus started purring softly when he started to feel Willow's touch. "Willow? Don't... Oh, never mind... Ooh, that feels so good..." He purred louder and louder, stretching like a cat, and pressing against Willow to get more of her touch.

While Angelus was so happily occupied, Willow quickly whispered the words to the spell. The big vampire stiffened suddenly, and said, "Uh, I feel... strange." Then he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Angel," Willow whispered, looking around her for vampires. Not seeing any, she turned back to Angel, to find his dark eyes focused on her, and a big smile on his face. "Willow... you saved me from my demon... Thank you." He jumped up from the ground, and hugged Willow gently.

"How do you feel?" asked Willow anxiously.

"I feel... good," said Angel."

"Good... Your soul is permanent now. Can you tell the difference?"

Angel shut his eyes, concentrating for a moment. When he opened his eyes, he smiled down at the little witch. "I can feel that Angelus is trapped. He can't escape now.... I can also tell how much he likes you... Almost as much as I do," he said with a wink. With that, Angel took Willow by the hand and escorted her safely home.

* * *

When evening came once again, Willow was just finishing her homework. Hearing a knock, she jumped up and hurried to the front door. "Hi Angel," she said with a smile. "Come in."

"Hi Willow," said the handsome vampire. "These are for you." He presented Willow with 2 dozen red roses in a crystal vase. "Angel..." Willow gasped. "Th-thank you..."

"I just wanted... needed to say thank you for what you've done for me. I still can't believe that you did that. I could have killed you." Angel looked so upset that Willow was quick to reassure him. "It wasn't **you**... It was **Angelus**... And you are worth any risk."

"Why?" asked Angel, looking puzzled.

"I understand that you don't feel that way... but I believe in you and I love you and..." Willow babbled on until Angel covered her lips with his fingers. He sat down on the couch and pulled the little redhead into his lap. He held her securely in his arms and began to speak. "Little one, do you have any idea how long I've waited to hear those words? You are the purest, kindest, most beautiful part of my existence. How could I not feel something? I love you very much, Willow, and I always will." Tears of joy shone in Angel's eyes as he bent his head to kiss his little witch. Willow sighed, overwhelmed with the sheer volume of emotion in the room. As she relaxed in his comforting strength, Angel asked, "By the way... How did you know that rubbing my back would distract me from biting you?"

"I read it in an old Watcher's diary. It said that if the vampire purred, it meant that he was under my power.'

"Phh," said Angel, shaking his head in disgust.

"Phh?" Willow looked at Angel with questions in her shimmering green eyes.

"That watcher wasn't quite accurate with his report. It only works if the vampire and the one trying to distract him are soul mates."

Willow's eyes grew wide as she whispered, "You mean..."

"If we weren't meant to be together, you couldn't have distracted me... as Angelus... from killing you."

"Oh, dear."

"'Oh, dear' is right. Don't you ever," said Angel sternly, "try something like that again."

"I won't... 'Sides," said Willow with a cheeky grin. "You're the only vampire I want under my power."

A beautiful smile appeared on the big vampire's face as he gazed down at his new-found love. "Somehow, I don't think I'll mind that."

"Just think," Willow mused. "I have my very own pet vampire. Wait until I tell Xander..."

"Don't you dare." Angel pretended to growl. Willow grinned. "I won't... as long as you're good."

"I think I can arrange that... I can be very, very good," whispered Angel, as he kissed Willow's soft throat, working his way back up to her lips. As he kissed her, Willow began rubbing Angel's back, making him purr in absolute contentment. "Marry me?" he asked, when he gave Willow a chance to breathe. "Uh huh," was all she could say. Taking that as a yes, Angel thanked the Powers That Be for this wonderful girl, as they held each other throughout the night... a night when dreams came true... even for vampires...

**-The End-**


End file.
